World of Warfare (Map Game)
The year is 2050, the nations off the world war with each other, some do, and some do not, will you lead your nation to victory or collapse? Welcome to World of Warfare! Rules Before playing you need to read these rules #Please be plausible!, your implausible post will get crossed out #5 Implausibilties and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but please dont overuse them like this (example:United States of America: We launch nukes on Moscow, Hong Kong, Delhi, Tokyo, Cairo and Rio de Janeiro, dont do it like that, it will be crossed out #Every turn is 1 year untill 2200, from then it will be 10 years #One day is one turn, expect Dip turns, they can be posted on the same turn countless off times #Editing previous turns is cheating, which will give you a 1 day ban #Every 10 years will be archived so people will not have to scroll down much #Mods will make a Earth Map, not the creator #Mods will help so implausibility will not happen #DO NOT INSULT OTHER USERS!, doing so will give you a ban, depending how you insulted #No major implausibilty or ASBness #Only Mods may do Mod Events hence the name, however non-mods can comment on ASB-Mod Events #Battleships can be made in the middle of the 2100s, however small spaceships (like today's spaceships) can be made untill then #If you make insults to other users (see rule 10) and do not stop after your ban will expire then you will be banned for 3 weeks, and then 1 month, and then a permament ban #No major ASBness and implausibilty like Finland invading europe in 1 year etc #An Invasion cannot be for one turn #If mods will not be active then feel free to sign up :-)!, but you need to be experienced #Mods word is law, unless proven wrong #Research your nations history on sites like Wikipedia #The Golden Rule: Treating others as you want to be treated... IS NOT IT!, but be plausible, and have fun! Mod Rules #Mods can be voted to be removed by popular vote, but you need to say why you want him to be removed #Do not insult other users, doing this will get you removed as mod #Its the mods responsibillity that implausibility will not happen #Do NOT abuse your Mod powers Map Rules #Only Mods can edit the map game, doing so being a non-mod will get you a 3 day ban #Mods will have to make a Solar System map by 2135 Colony Rules #No Colonies untill 2070, unless Jovian Colonies #Mars Colonies can begin in the 2095 #Jovian Colonies can begin in 2065 #Moon Colonies can begin in 2060 #Asteroid Colonies can begin in 2055 #Triton Colonies can begin in 2070 #Saturn Colonies can begin in 2120 #Mars can get independence in 2110, it will be called United Sovereign Socialist Republics of Mars, ''or shortly the USSRM #Jovian Colonies can get Independence in 2080, it will be called United Federation of Jovian Moons, or shortly the UFJM #Moon Colonies can get independence in 2070, it will be called ''Republic of Luna, or shortly The RoL #Asteroid Colonies can get Independence in 2105, it will be called Federation of the Inner Asteroids, or shortly FoIA #Triton Colonies can get Independence in 2100, it will be called Federation of Triton, ''or shortly FoT #In 2130 the Alliance of the Inner Planets will be formed, consisting of Mars, Earth Nations and Luna #In 2145 the Federal Grand Alliance of the Outer Planets will be formed, consisting of the Federation of Asteroids and the Jovian Moons ''More to be added later Mods Creator: User:Likercat (talk) 21:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mapmaker: Mod: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Mod: Mod: Mod: Mod: Junior Mod: Ace009 (talk) 16:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Wall of Shame This is where banned users are Map To be added later! Nations Here you can sign up as your nation Bolded 'means that only Mods or users that have more that 1000 edits can have them two asterisk's mean rebel nations Europe EU - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *France - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Germany - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Belgium - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Spain - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Portugal - *Catalonia - *Basque Republic - *Italy - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Netherlands - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Austria - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Czech Republic - *Poland - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *Denmark - *Belarus - *Latvia - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Lithuania - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Estonia - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Ukraine - *Turkey - Balkan Union - Macedonia - Bulgaria - Greece - '''Switzerland -' Sweden - Norway - Finland - Russia (on the brink off civil war) - *People's Republic of Siberia**- *Greater Chukotka**- More will be added later Asia 'Republic of China -' Korea - Japan - 'India -' Nepal - Greater Vietnam - Bhutan - Thailand - Indonesia - Malaysia - Brunei - Afghanistan - Iran - Kurdistan - Iraq - 'Israel -' Palestine - Arabian Republic - Lebanon - Georgia-Azerbajian - Africa Egypt - Lybia - United States of South Africa - Republic of Congo - Islamic Republic of Algeria - Tunisia - Morocco - West Saharan Republic - 'Mali -' People's Democratic Republic of Mauritania - West African Federation - Ethiopia - United Republic of Sudan - *Islamic Brotherhood of Sudan**- More to be added later North America United States of America - *United States of Aztlán**- Ace009 (talk) 13:39, September 6, 2014 (UTC) *Texas**- 'Canada -' Quebec - Mexico - United States of Central America - Gran Colombia - Venezuela - Peru - Bolivia - Chile - Argentina - 'Brazil - ' Oceania Australia - New Zealand - Palau - The Game '''This map game will start when more that 10 players will join, we also need more that 5 mods by then Category:Map Games